Peek-A-Boo
by LaynaPanda
Summary: "Because I hate partying and all this, alright! I was forced to come here dressed in this ridiculous costume and now I'm all upset because I'm lonely and I hate my life!" Natsu stared at Lucy who was panting over how loud she had screamed at him, looking slightly amused at her angry face. "Well, I don't think your costume is ridiculous. It's actually really sexy." —HalloweenFF


**a/n: **would you guys believe if I told you this is the fourth fanfiction I had to go through to finally make this?  
Yes, ladies and gentleman, this is the _fourth_ one for the Halloween one-shot I've wanted to make. So you better enjoy it. C;

**disclaimer: **if I was Hiro Mashima—Lucy and Natsu would have already have 30 kids.

* * *

Erza held an invitation to the 24-year-old blonde woman who stared right back at the scarlet one, trying to figure out what in the world was she doing.

"It's my Halloween party I'm holding, you should come to it."

"No thanks." She immediately shot down, turning her attention back to the laptop that was right in front of her, going back to typing her rough-draft her editor wanted for this week. Erza sighed and slid it down the table, placing the card in front of her. "Lucy, all you do is stay in this coffee shop most of the day, don't socialize with others instead of us who work here, work on your story, and go home. Come to my party and maybe you can find some friends there."

"I have _plenty_ of friends, thank you very much." Lucy snapped making Erza cock a thin eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Like who?"

"Like... like... they're all living their life and became part of society! I don't know!"

"See? You need imitate friends like me or Mira or someone else. Maybe a boyfriend too."

"Erza, I don't want to hear that from you." She sighed, looking at the glaring woman. "Lucy, come to it. I expect you to come or I'll personally come and drag you there,"

"You can't make me," she challenged, sticking her tongue out. "Anyways, I'm busy on Halloween night."

"Doing what? Handing out candy to your neighborhood kids?"

"_Yess_."

"Come to my party. I promise you'll have a good time."

Lucy let out a groan and stared right at Erza to wait for her to tell her its okay not to come but realized she wasn't going to say anything like that. She rolled her eyes and sighed, slumping in her spot. "_Fine,_ I'll go."

"Great choice. It'll be a costume party so wear something stunning."

"I'll come dress as a calculator."

"You know what? I think I'm coming to your house to dress you."

~**X**~

"Can you _believe_ Erza?! I mean—I don't even do parties and she forces me to come to her stupid Halloween party!"

"Cool your tits, Lucy. It's just a Halloween party and I'm going too." Juvia, her best friend from high-school and her flat mate, replied coolly. Lucy sighed as she fumed next to her blue-haired friend who was currently going through racks of Halloween costumes. "Lucy, you should look for a costume too. Do you know what you're going to be?"

"A calculator."

"What the—"

"I'm trying to look unattractive as possible or _something_." Lucy clicked her tongue, eyeing the costumes that hung from places. She looked at her friend who was staring at a belly-dancer costume. Lucy started to imagine her friend in that and smiled, grabbing the costume to shove it into her arms. "Go try this one on!"

"B—but it's slutty—"

"I don't care, go!" Lucy shouted as she shoved her into a dress room. She heard her friend yelp in surprise as she looked around to see if anyone was around.

The best way to get out of there was to go before Juvia stopped her. And now was her chance with her in the dressing room.

Lucy started to tip-toe out of the place, trying her best to make sure she didn't make a lot of noise. Before she could bolt out of there, the door opened and she ran into the person she least expected to see.

"E—Erza!"

"Oh, Lucy. What a surprise seeing you at a costume shop."

"Actually I'm about to go—"

"Empty handed? Oh no, I actually thought about calling you and bringing you out here with me but looks like you were already here. Come; let's find the perfect costume for you." Erza smiled before grabbing the blonde and dragging her back in the store.

Lucy cried dramatically as she knew somebody up there hated her for making her actually participate in this Halloween party.

"Lucy, what do you think of being a cat for Halloween?"

"As _if!_"

* * *

Lucy stared at her full length mirror in disbelief as she was actually forced into buying and wearing this _ridiculous _costume. All courtesy of Erza, of course.

Juvia was in her room getting dressed while Lucy was standing in front of her mirror, trying to debate if she jumped out her window right now would she be able to miss the party. But thinking about it for a while made her think how stupid she actually was.

Might as well go and socialize.

Lucy sighed and pulled on a pair of stocking to keep her legs at least a bit warm. Grabbing the bunny costume that was hanging against her closet, she unzipped the dark-pink one-piece lingerie to step inside. She didn't know that people actually sold these kinds of things to people for a costume unless you were into role-playing during sex.

Once she was fitted in the thing, she put her ears and wrist-cuffs on before looking at her master-piece in the mirror.

Staring at herself for a good minute, she slumped into her bed.

"Why must I look like some slut for Halloween?!"

"Lucy! Stop whining and get out here—I think I'm stuck!"

Lucy scowled as she stood back up and slamming her door open. "What do you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to get my shit together before the party?!"

"Shut your trap and help me zip my dress up." Juvia hissed back at the distressed blonde. Lucy rolled her eyes and stomped on over to the blue-haired woman who was going dressed as a maid. She decided that she'll just look like a seductive maid instead of a belly-dancer. She thought it would be more attractive that way.

Once Lucy pulled the zipper up and gave her back a pat, Juvia turned around and gasped.

"What the hell?! You're a slut!" Juvia laughed making Lucy flush. "Shut up! Erza made me dress like this!"

"Don't worry, Halloween is the one night a year when girls can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it." Juvia smiled and winked at her friend as she went to go grab her heels from her closet, Lucy sighing at her friend's theory. Sure, lots of girls can dress like a slut and they can't say anything about it because it's Halloween but she didn't want a lot of attention on her. She was a shy person in general.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Lucy! It's Halloween, smile!" Juvia insisted as she handed her the red heels that went with her bunny suit. Lucy snorted and grabbed her heels, smiling at the maid. "Yes ma'am. But aren't I the one supposed to tell you what to do, Maid?"

"Oh yes, mistress. I'll strip if that's what needed," Juvia snickered as she pulled her shirt down revealing her cleavage. Lucy screeched and laughed as she turned away, slipping her heels on her feet. "You're a perverted bitch, Juvia."

"Guy's like that. Now come on, let's head to Erza-San's Halloween bash!"

"Woo-hoo." Lucy sarcastically whooped, Juvia giving her friend a nudge on the side. She smiled sweetly and dragged the blonde out, shouting about how excited she was.

~**X**~

Erza looked down at her watch to watch the time tick back, scowling as the time went back quickly than expected. People were already here and there, talking and dancing, enjoying the night but the person she really wanted to see wasn't there just yet.

She swore if she didn't see the blonde anywhere before midnight, she would personally go to her house and drag her all the way there.

After all, she was the devil.

Erza smirked to herself as she held onto her red tail, twirling it around in her hand. It suited her perfectly and she didn't need to hide the fact that she was indeed the devil. Thanks to her friend Mirajane, she didn't need to look or think so hard about her Halloween costume.

She suggested that Mirajane should be an Angel for Halloween this year and weirdly enough, she did come as an innocent Angel along with her brother who was Frankenstein and her young sister who came as a leopard. She was happy they came and participated—she was just a bit upset that Lucy wasn't as excited.

Back when she known her as a college student, Lucy would get drunk and go partying almost every night.

She didn't know what in the world happened to her. Maybe reality has hit her and she's become responsible?

Erza sighed and walked around the hotel she had rented, looking for her blonde friend.

As she was walking around, she noticed a group of people sitting by a table. She recognized them to be the friend's she's known since she was a child, smiling at the group of people.

"Eh, it's Erza the Devil."

"Hello. Gray, you should go put some clothes on—it's indecent to be naked at my Halloween bash." Erza scolded making the ink-haired male smirk. "Ah, ah, it's Halloween and I'm a werewolf so you can't yell at me for not wearing a shirt."

"Aren't werewolves supposed to be good-looking when they're human though?"

"Say that to my face, fire-stick!"

"Sure thing, stripper!"

Erza sighed and ignored her two friends who _always_ fight over the stupidest reason and turned around, lifting her right palm up. "If you guys see a blonde bunny come, tell me, alright?"

"Blonde bunny?" Natsu, the pink-haired dragon asked as Gray was tugging on the corners of his mouth, Gray turning to stare at the back of the devil. "Did she say a blonde bunny?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Tch, whatever. I'm leaving to go grab some food," Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval before shoving Gray and walking away. The half-naked male clicked his tongue also, glaring at the ground. "That bastard..."

"Gray, you know Natsu's just playing."

Gray turned his head and looked at Levy who blushed, feeling a bit flustered. He kept staring at her but when she realized that he wasn't looking at her but instead of something behind her; she turned around in her seat. Her jaw practically dropped when she saw her blonde-haired writer dressed in a bunny suit walking with a blue-haired maid. She turned back around and looked over to see Gray drooling over the two which she assumes, Erza was talking about.

"Uh, if you're done drooling over her... I'm going to go say hi to Lu-Chan and Juvia."

"Wait, you know them?!"

"Yeah, I'm friends with them."

Gray stared at her with wide eyes before grabbing her wrist, pulling her up. "Come on, Levy. Why don't you introduce me to your friends over there?"

He grabbed Levy and pushed her towards Lucy who was aimlessly looking around as if she was lost. Once they made it there, Gray shoved Levy into Lucy who stumbled backwards, being caught by Juvia who squealed.

"Lucy, don't push me like that!"

"Sorry, Levy-Chan did it!"

"Lu-Chan! I didn't know you were coming to Erza's Halloween bash!" Levy shouted happily as she flung herself over the taller blonde. Lucy laughed nervously as she looked back at her editor. "Well, I didn't know either... I was practically dragged her."

"Nice costume."

"Curtsy of Erza Scarlet." Lucy said making Levy laugh out loud. Gray grinned and thanked Erza for making her dress like that, stepping right next to Levy to look at Lucy. "Hi, my name's Gray. You must be Lucy and you are?" Gray asked looking straight at Juvia who blushed.

"N—name's Juvia Loxar..."

"Juvia, what a beautiful name... care to join me?" Gray asked coolly, extending his hand out. Juvia smiled and placed her hand on top of Gray's before leaving with him, giving Lucy a wide smile.

Of course Juvia would be the first to get picked out leaving Lucy behind—she was already tired of this Halloween party.

"Oh Lucy, why frown so much? Come on, Erza's been looking for you."

"Ah... that she-devil, what has she planned for me this time?"

"I don't know but you know she's dressed as a devil."

"What?! No way!" Lucy laughed, grabbing Levy by the arm. "Come on, let's go see her! I want to go make fun of her!"

~**X**~

"You know, stuffing your face with food isn't going to solve anything..."

"I'm not eating because I'm upset or anything," Natsu snorted, stuffing a marshmallow eyeball in his mouth. He licked his lips and started to stuff more in his mouth, turning to look at the kid he mentors in karate. "I eat because I love food and it's delicious."

"And I still wonder how you manage to keep your perfect 6-pack body..." Romeo sighed, sitting next to the male who only grinned. "Work-outs my dear Romeo... work-outs."

"Anyways... aren't you going to go mingle with anyone? Thought you said you wanted to hook up with someone tonight?" Romeo asked, tilting his head to the side. Natsu raised his brow as he shrugged. "I don't know... I don't really see anyone interesting."

"What about Lisanna-Nii?"

"Nah, don't think I would want to do anything with her. I think of her as a sister,"

"Cana-Nii?"

"Not into drunks."

"Erza-Nii?"

"Look kid, I'm not going to die tonight." Natsu laughed making Romeo sigh. "Well guess you're going to be stuck here stuffing your face, Natsu-Nee."

"Oh well—food is better than people anyways."

~**X**~

Lucy sat in the back of the hotel as she watched people grind and dance with each other, finding it a bit disgusting that they were doing that.

She was once into this... she was into dancing and smoking and drinking all night every night with her friends back in college but she just suddenly stopped once she realized she was failing her Junior year of College. She was devastated and she just ended everything.

Now that she was invited into this Halloween bash that involved alcohol and horny people, she was put back into the same place she's been years back.

Erza was nowhere to be found after she's talked to her earlier, Levy had left with some punkish looking guy who was going around with his guitar, and the others she didn't know very well.

She felt like a wallflower and felt awkwardly alone.

Maybe she should leave—she promised Erza that she'll come and she did; now she could leave because she's been there for almost two hours now, right?

There weren't even cute boys there, she might as well leave.

And she did that.

Lucy stood up and stretched, ignoring everyone and the grinding as she exited the hotel place, feeling the chilly air blowing against her exposed skin. She shivered and moved her arms around herself as she ignored the cat-calls from the boys that were out smoking, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

Now all she had to do was call Juvia and tell her that she was going to go home first then call a cab to take her home.

Lucy pressed her phone to her ear as she jumped up and down to get her pumping, her whole body breaking out in goose bumps. "Come on... Juvia, answer your damn phone!"

She cursed out loud when her voicemail started playing, ending the call.

"Fuck... guess I just have to text her and go home..."

"Damn... it's noisy in there."

Lucy turned her head and looked at the person who spoke, raising her brow when she saw a pink-haired male with a green dragon hoodie on and a pair of jeans, scoffing at his costume he had on. She had a way better costume than him and she didn't even want to come—and Erza dares complain to her?!

Lucy clicked her tongue in disapproval and adverted her gaze away from him, grabbing her phone to dial the cab to tell them to pick her up from this noisy place.

"Oh look, it's a bunny-girl."

Lucy turned her head and looked at the male who was looking at her in amusement, a scowl appearing on her face. "Fuck-off drunkie, I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Who says I'm drunk? And what's gotten you in such a sour mood? Did somebody steal your carrots?" He snickered and Lucy growled at him, throwing her phone at him by accident. Her eyes widen when she realized she threw her mobile cell-phone at him, running to go pick her phone up but cursed when he grabbed it before she could.

"Hey, give me back my phone!"

"You're the one who threw it at me!"

"It was by accident!"

"Who throws their phone at some stranger by accident?!"

Lucy growled and stomped her foot on the ground, glaring at the male. "Can you _please_ give me my phone back?"

"Not until you tell me why you're so grumpy."

"Because I hate partying and all this, alright?! I was forced to come here dressed in this _ridiculous_ costume and now I'm all upset because I'm lonely and I hate my life!"

Natsu stared at the blonde who was panting over how loud and hard she had screamed at him, looking slightly amused at her angry face. "Well, I don't think your costume is ridiculous. It's actually really sexy."

"Give me my phone back!" Lucy screeched making him cringe in pain. Natsu slowly lowered his hand and placed the phone back in her hand, looking at the angered blonde who snatched it back. "_Thank_ you."

"Uh, no problem..."

An awkward silence past by as the two looked away from each other, Natsu trying to figure out what to say to her. She was angry and it looked like she was going through some rough things right now and he honestly felt bad for her.

Even though she was a stranger.

Natsu turned and looked back at the blonde who was trying her best not to cry but the tears started to flow down her flushed cheeks making him start to worry.

"H—hey... don't cry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything—"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Then what's wrong?" Natsu asked, his whole expression shifting to a concern one rather a teasing one. "I'm just tired and lonely..."

"You know... my friend once told me that when you're lonely, all you need is a hug."

"What—?"

Before Lucy could register what was happening, the stranger she has met couple minutes ago was _hugging_ her. Her whole mind went blank as she felt the warmth and security of the male that was embracing her, her body slowly becoming numb in his arms.

He gently pulled back and looked at Lucy's face that was tear-stained, a frown present on her face.

"And that friend also told me that if I see a girl crying because she's lonely, she just needs a sweet kiss."

And with that, his head dipped down and his lips pressed against Lucy's.

The warmth spread all around and her eyes widen in shock, trying to push away this stranger but even though that was what her mind was telling her to do, she had no willpower to refuse a kiss as sweet as this.

She sunk into the kiss and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer till their chest met and no space was left between their bodies.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless.

He stared into her brown orbs that were somehow twinkling and he felt a spark shoot through his body. He shivered and blinked in surprise. What was this feeling?

"I'm Natsu," He quickly announced, feeling as if he had to introduce himself. He watched as the corners of her pretty pink lips curled, liking how her smile made her look prettier than she already was.

"I'm Lucy."

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to come over to my house and we'll hang out for the rest of the night?"

Lucy stared at the male and considered the idea, finding it a bit absurb that a total stranger was inviting her to his house to hangout. But thinking back and remembering how she was kissing this 'stranger' couple seconds ago, she was smiling and the answer flew out of her lips before she knew it.

"Yes."

* * *

**a/n: **oh wow, this is a very... beautiful piece of fail.  
it seems a bit rushed and I know it's been _ages_ since I've written or updated anything so my apologies! I'm very busy lately and it's killing me... I'm getting this updated so I don't have to worry about missing my annual holiday one-shots! Happy /early/ Halloween!

Tell me what you're going to be this year... I'm being a Cop. ;)  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave me a lovely review!


End file.
